lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Finn Army: The Cookbook
Finn Army: The Cookbook is a Finn Army-themed cookbook. Recipes (Finn's Nude Goods) Mew's Sundae Ingredients (Graham Cracker Ice Cream) * 1 cup heavy cream * 1 cup whole milk * 1/2 teaspoon pure vanilla extract * 6 large egg yolks * 5 ounces granulated sugar (2/3 cup) * 6 graham crackers * 1/8 teaspoon ground cinnamon Ingredients (Hot Fudge Sauce) * 8 ounces bittersweet chocolate, chopped * 1/4 cup Dutch-process cocoa powder * 2/3 cup corn syrup * 6 tablespoons granulated sugar * 1/4 cup heavy cream * 4 tablespoons unsalted butter * 1 teaspoon pure vanilla extract Ingredients (Vanilla Marshmallows) * 1/4 cup confectioners' sugar * 1/4 cup cornstarch * 4 packets powdered gelatin * 1 cup light corn syrup * 2 cups granulated sugar * 1 teaspoon pure vanilla extract * 1/8 teaspoon kosher salt Procedure (Ice Cream) # Add cream, milk and a splash of vanilla to a saucepan on medium heat. Bring the liquid to a gentle simmer. # While the cream is warming up, whisk egg yolks and sugar together in a bowl. Make sure they are well combined. # When the cream begins to simmer, slowly temper it into the yolks while whisking. Pour the mixture back into the saucepan and turn the heat down to medium low. Stir for many minutes until the mixture has thickened moderately and coats the back of a wooden spoon. # Remove from the heat and add two whole graham crackers. Allow the ice cream base to steepen for 45 minutes, then strain the liquid through a fine mesh strainer. Discard the graham crackers. Allow the ice cream base to chill thoroughly in the refrigerator overnight. # Crush remaining four graham crackers into crumbs and stir in the cinnamon. # Prepare ice cream in an ice cream machine according to manufacturer’s instructions. Once the ice cream is nearly fully set, slowly add in the graham cracker crumbs with the machine running and allow the mixture to smoothly combine. # Allow the ice cream to finish freezing in the freezer. Procedure (Hot Fudge) # Heat bittersweet chocolate in a heatproof bowl set over a pot of simmering water, stirring frequently until smooth. Remove the pan from the heat and mix in the cocoa powder. # In a saucepan over medium heat, gently stir together the corn syrup, sugar and heavy cream. Allow the ingredients to come to a simmer and then remove from the heat and whisk in the butter and vanilla. Allow the mixture to cool for a minute and a half, then whisk in the melted chocolate. Procedure (Marshmallows) # Combine the powdered sugar and cornstarch. Set aside. # Spray a 9×13 baking dish with baking spray and line the bottom with baking paper, allowing the paper to hang over two sides. Lightly spray the top of the bakery paper. # Soak the gelatin in a large bowl filled with icy water and set aside. # Add 1/2 cup of corn syrup to a stand mixer with the whisk attachment. # In a medium saucepan, gently stir together the sugar, 1/2 cup corn syrup and 1/2 cup water. Turn the heat to medium high and attach a candy thermometer to the side of the pan. # Bring an inch of water to a simmer in a small saucepan. Drain the water from the bowl of gelatin and gently squeeze the softened sheets to remove excess water. Place the bowl on top of the saucepan and allow the gelatin to melt while stirring with a heatproof spatula. Add the melted gelatin to the stand mixer and turn the speed on low. # When the sugar mixture reaches the soft ball stage (235-240 degrees F), remove from the heat and carefully pour the hot syrup down the side of the mixing bowl into the gelatin. When all of the sugar has been added, turn the mixer up to high and allow it to blend for 5 minutes. Turn the speed down to low, add the vanilla and salt. Mix until smoothly combined. # Immediately pour the marshmallow fluff into the prepared pan. Allow the marshmallows to cool overnight. # Dust the top of the marshmallow with the powdered sugar and cornstarch mixture. Using the sides of the paper, remove the marshmallow from the pan and place it on a cutting board. # Use a pizza wheel to make 2 inch by 2 inch marshmallows. As you cut them, sift the sides with the cornstarch mixture to prevent sticking. Store these marshmallows in an airtight container for up to a week. Procedure (Assembly) # Layer scoops of graham cracker ice cream with hot fudge. # Top with marshmallows and use a culinary torch to flambe the marshmallows before serving. "Finn Army" Pretzels Ingredients * 4 cups flour * 1 t salt * 1 T sugar * 1/4 oz active dry yeast * 1.5 cups warm water * beaten whole egg) * margarita or kosher salt Procedure # Dissolve the yeast in the water. # Mix in the salt, sugar, and flour. # Knead the dough until it is even. # Roll out a blob of dough until it is 18 inches long. # Place the pretzels in F, I, N, N, A, R, M, and Y-shaped cookie dough molds. # Brush the pretzel with egg. # Sprinkle margarita or kosher salt onto the egg. # Bake at 425°F for 15 minutes. Dab Dip Ingredients * 12 ounces sour cream * 3/4 cup mayonnaise * 1 tablespoon dried minced onion * 1 teaspoon garlic salt * 1 teaspoon dill weed * 1 teaspoon dried parsley flakes * Dash of Worcestershire sauce * Assorted chopped and fresh vegetables (carrots, celery, chili peppers, and/or onions) Procedure # In a small bowl, mix first seven ingredients. Refrigerate, covered, for 1 hour. Serve with vegetables. Serves 2 and 1/4 cups. Yummy Gummy Bears Ingredients * 3 ounces flavored gelatin * 1/4 ounces unflavored gelatin * 1/3 cup cold water * 1/3 tsp. citric acid * Bear shaped candy molds Procedure # Spray a paper towel with nonstick spray, then rub it smoothly around the bear cavities in the mold, to coat them with a fine layer of oil. # In a small bowl, combine both gelatin packets and the cold water. Whisk them together, then let them sit at room temperature for 10 minutes to allow the gelatin to soak up the water and soften. # Microwave the bowl for 30 seconds, then whisk well. Microwave for another 30 seconds and stir. If the sugar has dissolved and the mixture looks clear, then pour it into a measuring cup with a spout. If not, microwave for another 10 to 15 seconds until all of the sugar and gelatin have dissolved into the water. # Pour the gelatin into the cavities. You should get 14 1-and-1/2-inch bears from this recipe. # Place the candy mold in the refrigerator to set the gelatin for 20 minutes. To remove the bears, carefully shove the sides away from the edges and toward the center, then pull them up and out of the molds. Repeat with other colors and flavors of gelatin, as desired. # After the gelatin has been microwaved, and the mixture is fluid and smooth, whisk in 1/4 tsp. citric acid. Taste it, and add up to an additional 1/4 teaspoons of citric acid if you want a sour taste. # Gummy Bears can be stored in an airtight container in the refrigerator for many weeks. Tapioca Tea Ingredients * ½ cup (125 mL) cooked bubble tea pearls: cook pearls according to the instruction on the package * 1 cup (250 mL) crushed ice * 1 cup (250 mL) strong chilled black tea * 1 cup (250 mL) homogenized milk * honey or granulated sugar Procedure # Place pearls in a large parfait glass, # Mix all remaining ingredients in a cocktail shaker, # Shake vigorously until mixture is bubbly # Pour into glass and serve with large straws. # 2 servings. Category:Books Category:Finn Army Category:2017 Category:Trigger Happy the Gremlin